Lessons in Love
by foxy bones
Summary: In which Doug is hired to be one mute girl's science tutor and not a lot of science gets learned.
1. A lesson in how not to get a job

**Title:** Lessons in love

**Fandom:** Portal

**Parings:** Chell x Rattmann

**Summary: ****In which Doug is hired to be one mute girl's science tutor and not a lot of science gets learned.**

**Note:** So I saw the ask portal teens blog on tumblr (which is amazing, if you haven't seen it already) and saw that Doug was the art teacher and instantly my wicked mind thought "I can totally see Chell getting with teacher!Doug, like on his desk," and I was like "hold on, I'm gonna write that." and then the idea ran away and this was born.

* * *

><p>Doug was nervous, this was evidenced by the fact that he had straightened his tie for the fifth time in two minutes. Mismatched blue eyes stared into the medium-sized mirror hung on his wall, the only one in his shabby run-down apartment he owned. "Stop fussing!" Snapped his older sister, Caitlin, from the end of his bed. She had agreed to help him get ready for his interview, and this was the third time she'd made him change.<p>

Dropping his hands almost guiltily, he offered a sheepish smile and instead ran his fingers through his hair. "Sorry..." He mumbled, staring at her from the mirror. "I'm just really nervous and-"

"When aren't you?" She said, with a fond grin. "Just relax, you'll do fine." She stood, her own hands playing with her vibrant pink hair. She had always liked to dye her hair strange colours. Caitlin loved to be the centre of attention, whereas _he_ on the other hand would rather keep to the background as much as possible. Unfortunately his illness and strange eyes seemed to direct a lot of unwanted, and not necessarily positive, attention his way. Doug blinked, and was startled to find that the pinkette was now in front of him, staring at him with appraising eyes. Seemingly satisfied with his appearance, she gave a nod. "You're good to go." And with that, she pushed him towards the door to the living room. "Now go, otherwise you'll be late!" 

* * *

><p>"So you have schizophrenia?" His interviewer asked, his voice was sharp and no-nonsense. It was clear this man was your stereotypical businessman. His voice was loud, commanding and Doug was more than a little intimidated by him.<p>

"Uh...Yes sir. Mr Johnson, sir..." Under the table he sat at, one hand was fiddling with the hem of his shirt, his fingers digging into the white material in an attempt to ease his discomfort. His other hand, however, was much more calm than its twin, and instead lay casually on the tabletop, his fingers wrapped around a mug of coffee Mr Johnson's wife, ("Call me Caroline!"), had given him. He took a sip, attempting to appear nonchalant. "However I take medication to help, so it isn't really a problem." Doug _hated_ having to tell people he was schizophrenic, however when it came to applying to jobs it wasn't something he could just let slip by. The worst thing was that generally, once the illness was mentioned that was all they saw. He wasn't a person, he wasn't just Doug. He was Doug The Schizo. And Doug The Schizo found it hard to get a job.

"I see," hummed Caroline, who sat beside her husband wearing a smile which seemed permanently glued in place. It both made him feel welcome and gave him an eerie feeling. _Are people supposed to smile so much?_ "And it says here on your resume that you are able to understand and use sign language?"

Doug was confused. What did that have to do with anything...? "Yes...erm, why-"

"Alright, that's it then!" Mr Johnson said, slapping a hand onto the table and Doug instantly felt his heart drop. _They've finished with me already? We've barely begun!_ "You're hired!"

"I'll just show myself out...wait, _what_?" To say he was shocked was an understatement. He had gotten the job? He smiled, almost giddy. He had gotten the _job_! "Oh thank you Mr and Mrs Johnson, you won't regret this!"

"You better hope so, because if I do -" His rant was cut short by his wife, who placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reproachful look. Instantly the man sighed, grumbled something and settled back into his chair. "Well, I guess you may as well go meet your new student, then."

"She's in the study, dear," Caroline said, standing and Doug followed. "I'll show you the way." 

* * *

><p>Caroline stopped before a mahogany wooden door, and opened it. "Chell, honey, we want you to come and meet your new science tutor!"<p>

When Doug first saw his new pupil, her back was turned towards him, and her dark black hair was tied into a practical ponytail. She turned in her chair, and as soon as her grey eyes met his own blue ones Doug swore he fell in love.

_She's beautiful_.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Haha yes Caitlin is meant to be the companion cube. I tried to make it obvious and have her involved, since she is such a big part of Doug's personality in the series.


	2. Awkward first encounter

**Title:** Lessons in love

**Fandom:** Portal

**Parings:** Chell x Rattmann

**Summary: ****In which Doug is hired to be one mute girl's science tutor and not a lot of science gets learned.**

**Note:** Alright! Another chapter! I'm on a _roll_! Anyway thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it.

**Umbra-Luna:** Haha, yeah when I saw the drawings I was like "Yes this needs to be a story!" so I really just let my mind run away with the idea, and thus this was born! And yes, as I go on the chapters will get longer. At the moment, these first two chapters are more of a introductory chapter, so we can just get to know them a little bit but then as more content is needed, I will write loads! 8D I've not really thought about earrings. I s'pose she probably will. Maybe as an act of 'defiance'? And it will probably feature a lemon in the future, but not quite yet. I'm kinda nervous about writing one to be totally honest! And yes, I've made our favorite mute to be eighteen so as not to offend anyone.

**Sakura Nightingale:** Yes I was aware, and thank you very much for adding them! Also yeah, I shouldn't worry about age since she's going to be eighteen for the purpose of this little fic.

* * *

><p>Words stretched before her, full of useful information which would surely help her in passing that test. And none of them seemed to make any sense to her. <em>I've read this same paragraph four times already<em>. Her frustration built up, and the brunette was sure that if she were some cartoon character steam would be pouring from her ears. Glaring at the text book which lay before her, completely oblivious to her burning hatred and lying there happy as a squirrel who had collected a load of acorns. How _dare_ it mock her!

Not for the first time, Chell wished she could talk because words _itched_ to pour themselves from her mouth. And _oh_, how she would scream if she could. But she couldn't, and so the frustration grew into a seemingly endless rage. Fingers twitched, and the eighteen year old had to fight the urge to tear the page from its bindings and screw it up and set it on fire and a multitude of other, violent things.

_I hate science_, Chell though vehemently. When it came to school, despite her muteness, Chell usually came out with the top grades. While she wasn't always at the very top, that spot was reserved for that know-it-all Craig, she was in the top 10 percent of her year. _Except_ in science. And it was unacceptable. Especially since both of her parents are 'in the science business', as they say, which made it all the more embarrassing. No matter how hard she tries – and she tries her damn best, of that it can be made certain – the information doesn't seem to want to wedge itself into her brain. And it made her feel, well it made her feel like _Wheatley_, her best friend and the class, no the _schools_ resident moron. Huffing, she put her chin in top of her palm, and stared thoughtfully at the book.

And she stared.

And stared.

And stared.

Chell prided herself on always having a calm and cool temperament. Not much got under her skin, she was said to have the patience of a Goddess, after all she dealt with Wheatley on a daily basis. But _science_. Science knew how to make her angry. And she was _angry_. So, conveying her seething, white hot rage in the only way she could, she tossed her book off her desk and at her wall and as it flew through the air, Chell swelled with satisfaction, a grim smile appearing on her face as it slammed into the wall and fell to the floor.

The sound of footsteps made her pause, and realising she was meant to be doing her homework, she tried to make herself appear nonchalant, turning back to her desk properly, and picked up her forgotten pen and acted like she was working. Her parents weren't all that strict, but when it came to work they were like a pair of slave drivers. One of her fathers many motto's was, "A dream doesn't become reality through magic; it takes sweat, determination and hard work." Of course, Chell doubted it was actually her fathers own words, but either way Chell always thought that those words were especially true.

"Chell, honey, we want you to come and meet your new science tutor!"

Chell blinked, confused. Science tutor? When had that been decided? Giving an internal shrug, she decided it wasn't important and that perhaps a little help on the worlds worst subject would be best, for her sanity and her grades. When the door was opened – as usual her mother didn't remember to _knock_ – and in stepped her mother and her new science tutor.

Automatically she stood, and shifted from foot to foot as he stared at her. While he stared, she used the opportunity to look him over.

The man, her new tutor, had a mess of dark, wild hair, mismatched blue eyes and a slightly crooked nose and an even more crooked smile. His skittish half-grin and awkward body language showed he was nervous. Chell decided in those first few seconds she liked him, his odd eyes were unique and Chell found she didn't mind the way they lingered on her. 

* * *

><p><em>She's beautiful<em>

The thought struck him as soon as he saw her, and when she moved so she was standing before him, he found himself marvelling at the grace of her simple movements. The girl, Chell, calmly turned her eyes to him, and he flinched at the sight of them. They were a glassy grey colour, and if it wasn't for the sharpness in them and how her eyes quickly roamed over him, he would've thought her to be blind.

Realizing he was staring, he blinked, and nervously gave a little cough. "Er – Erm...Yes, as your mother, erm, said I am your new science tutor..."

"This is Mr. Rattmann, honey," Her mother cut in, seeing that the man was having a little trouble forming words. _Probably too intimidated, the poor dear,_ Caroline thought. It wasn't uncommon for people to be unnerved by her daughters cool stare. Giving the young man a pat on the shoulder, which made him jump out of his skin, Caroline decided it would be a good idea to give them a time to get to know one another. "Alright, I'm going back downstairs, why don't you too have a little chat? I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." And with a swish of her chocolate hair, she disappeared back down the corridor.

Doug watched her go, a little apprehensive to be alone with his new – beautiful – student whose eyes seemed to be burning a whole into his back. Turning to Chell, he gave a weary smile. "As your mother said I'm Mr. Rattmann, but Doug is fine. Is Chell short for anything?" When the girl retreated back to her chair at the desk, he followed her into the room. Her silence was both comforting and oppressing.

Chell pointed to another chair genially, and Doug sat down obediently. The dark haired schizophrenic was slightly surprised when she replied to him, not by speaking but by using sign language. Suddenly Mr Johnson's strange question regarding his ability to understand sign language made sense. _Chell is mute!_

_No, my name is simply Chell._

He smiled then, feeling a lot less nervous than before. _I thought she was being quiet because she didn't like me! _Relief flooded through him, although he wasn't quite sure why it was important for his new student to like him. He was just her tutor, after all, it wasn't required for him to be _liked_. "Oh... Forgive me, but I didn't know you was mute," He gave a nervous laugh, and a shrug, trailing off awkwardly. At her pointed look, he offered a sheepish smile. "I wasn't erm told, by Mr Johnson. He just asked me if I could understand sign language. I guess that should've tipped me off, right?"

Chell's mouth opened in what seemed to be a laugh, however no sound left her delicate lips. _That sounds like something my father would do._ A pause. _I'm sorry he didn't tell you, he just assumes everyone knows._

"It's no problem," Doug smiled, his eyes suddenly landing on the fallen book. Raising an eyebrow, he looked back up at its obvious owner, who suddenly turned away, as if she didn't realize it was there. Reaching out, he picked it up, looking at the title. "Is this your science textbook?" A shrug. "Why was it on the floor?"

Chell's next shrug was a little more hesitant. _It fell_, she signed, however it seemed more like a question than a statement.

"Oh? It fell quite a distance, huh?" He was smiling now, unable to hide it. He got the impression she _really_ didn't like science.

_Yes_. Was her short answer, and at her irritated expression, he gave a snort.

"I see." Setting it down on his lap, he glanced thoughtfully at his student. "Looks like I've got my work cut out for me, huh?" In answer, Chill simply gave a grim smile.

* * *

><p><strong>More notes: <strong>For anyone who is interested, Chell's quote about hard work and determination is by Colin Powell. Please tell me what you think about how I've made the characters and give me any constructive criticism you think is needed. Also, I'm a little worried I made Doug's mannerisms too close to that of Wheatley's, so if you think that is so please tell me and I'll try to fix it. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
